


Beneath the orchard tree

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Animal Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: She was buried beneath an Orchid tree in their back garden.





	Beneath the orchard tree

**Author's Note:**

> So...my beloved Labrador of seven years passed away last night in my arms as I rushed him to the vet. I'm pretty shaken up and upset. I decided a fic dealing with the loss of a pet would help. I am broken inside.

She was buried beneath an Orchid tree in their back garden.

She had lived a good life with them. Had the best treats, her own special spot on the sofa, as many toys as you could have ever imagined, and she was loved so damn much by them.

Sebastian stood back as Kimi came over to him, silently taking his hand and gazing at the mound of earth that covered where they had laid her to rest.

Grace had lived to a ripe old age. She had been with them since she was a puppy, a stupid over excited fluff pile who’s sense of adventure had kept them on their toes.

She had grown up with them through everything. She had been there at their marriage, when they got a new home and when they had both decided to retire and spend the rest of their lives together.

They had grown with her. Older. But more content then they had ever been.

She had died at home, cuddled up between them as they both reassured her that she was loved and she had been a good dog.

She had silently passed with her head on Sebastian’s lap and the two of them had held each other long into the night, crying and trying to support the other.

As Sebastian gazes at the grave he feels his eyes fill with tears. “Grace...you were loved so much by us. You were the best dog in the whole world. We love you. So much.”

Kimi gives a soft sniff and turns and buries his head into Sebastian’s shoulder, crying quietly as Sebastian held him, kissing his head gently.

“Come on, let's go inside, Liebe.” Sebastian says in a small choked voice as he tries to lead his Husband back into the house.

Kimi follows him, feeling numb and broken as he turns away from the grave and follows Sebastian back inside.

_A dog has no use for fancy cars or big homes or designer clothes. Status symbol means nothing to him. A waterlogged stick will do just fine. A dog judges others not by their color or creed or class but by who they are inside. A dog doesn't care if you are rich or poor, educated or illiterate, clever or dull. Give him your heart and he will give you his._

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna go on a long hiatus as I deal with everything.


End file.
